ignatiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes and Related Abilities
Attributes ''Attributes'' Attributes are your character's essential qualities, translated into numerical ratings in dots. Ordinary humans' attributes typically range from one to four dots, with two being average. Even before the eruption of their Mazarin-Rashoud node, novas are often extraordinary people as a result, novas' attributes can be as high as 5. ''Mega-Attributes'' Many novas have [[Mega-Attributes]]: a Mega-Attribute essentially increases the effectiveness of a normal Attribute by an exponential amount, allowing the character to transcend the limitation of normal humans. Even characters with Mega-Attributes, however, still retain their normal Attribute ratings, and these ratings indicates a character's capability within the range of the Mega-Attribute. for example, a character with a Strength of 1 who purchases the Mega-Strength Attribute at 1 can lift a ton or so of weight, but little more, wheras a charcter with a Mega-Strength of 1 and a normal strength of 4 can push her lifting capacity to two, three or even more tons. ''Qualities'' You may select a quality for each of you character's Attributes rated 4 or higher. A quality reflects a trait's aspect, which a person is remarkable, like Flexible(Dexterity), Suave(Charisma), and Discerning(Intelligence). In game terms, a quality allows you to reroll any "10s" you roll for actions when that quality comes into play (like wriggling out of binding for flexible, impressing others for Suave or noting the relative worth of gems for Discerning). Any successes gained on the additional rolls are added to your total (including the original "10s"). And if you roll another "10" on a reroll, you keep rolling! Only one quality may be chose per Attribute. Physical Attributes Physical Attributes indicate a character's raw strength, build, agility and sturdiness. characters adept at physical combat or athletic activities have high Physical Attributes. Strength Strength rates physical power, including the capacity to lift objects and cause damage. This Attribute is used to resolve jumps, leaps and other actions that draw on raw physical power. Strength also determines the base number of damage dice rolled for successful physical attacks. Of course, novas eith Mega-Strength far exceed the capabilities of even the strongest normal human. Still, a character with a 4 or 5 strength is very impressive by the standards of ordinary people. Qualities Athletics, Brutish, Rugged, Stout, Wellbuilt, Wiry Brawl This skill covers styles of unarmed combat that rely more on power than on speed; they range from professional boxing to street fighting to wrestling. Brawl inflicts bashing damage, so while it isn't emmediately fatal, it can inflict a fair amount of pain Specialties Blind fighting, Combinations, Dirty Maneuvers, Multiple Opponents, Fighting in Flight Might This Ability encompasses physical fitness and feats of focused muscle power. It rates lifting, climbing, jumping and throwing competence. While such tasks can be accomplished with brute force, Might helps your character ise his physical power to maximum effect. Specialties Climb, Dead Lift, Leap, Throw Throwing Dexterity Dexterity measures both agility and hand-eye coordination. Ut describes how fast a acharacter runs, how precisely he aims at a target and everything else that realtes to speed, grace and control. Dexterity also determines the base number of dice rolled to determine accuracy in combat, and it is combined with Wits to calculate Initiative Qualities Coordinated, Delicate, Fast, Flexible, Nimble, Steady Archery Athletics Drive Firearms Gunnery Heavy Weapons Legerdemain Martial Arts Melee Pilot Ride Stealth Stamina Stamina indicates your character's health, tolerance for pain and how long she can maintain physical exertion. It encompasses endurance, physical will to live and sheer toughness. Stamina determines the character's base soak pool. Most novas develop reasonably high stamina during eruption, as a side effect of channeling quantum energy. Those who do not do not survive the eruption, more often than not. Qualities Determined, Endurance, Energetic, Resilient, Tenacious, Unflagging Endurance Resistance Mental Attributes Perception Artillery Awareness Investigation Navigation Intelligence Academics Analysis Bureaucracy Computer Demolitions Engineering Gambling Intrusion Linguistics Medicine Occult Science Survival Tradecraft Wits Arts Biz Meditation Rapport Shadowing Tactics Weave Special Thought Discipline Social Attributes Appearance Disguise Intimidation Style Ugliness Manipulation Diplomacy Hypnosis Interrogation Seduction Streetwise Subterfuge Charisma Animal Training Carousing Command Etiquette Instruction Perform Special Thought Discipline